The present invention pertains to hand held devices for protecting a user from the harmful effects of ultraviolet radiation from the sun.
A significant medical problem in the United States and in the world, is the increase of the incidents of skin cancer. The ozone layer surrounding the earth is suppose to block out harmful ultraviolet radiation from the sun. However, it is common knowledge that the ozone layer is becoming thinner each year and in point of fact, there are certain locations around the globe were the ozone layer has completely disappeared. The occurrence of melanoma type cancers had a significant increase having doubled in the past 20 years.
During the course of a year, and especially during the warm summer months, individuals that tend to participate in a number of outdoor activities, which range from athletic type endeavors in which the person participates, participation as a spectator in outdoor events such as baseball games and tennis matches and merely resting in the warm sun, such as on a beach or at a lake.
According to the American Cancer Society and others, people engaging in outdoor activities during the summer months and, for that matter the entire year, are encouraged to cover as much as the unprotected portion of the exposed skin from direct contact with sunlight. One method of accomplishing this is to wear head covering and neck covering, the most vulnerable or exposed portion of the human anatomy, especially during participation of a spectator sport, are the head, face, and back of the neck, assuming normal attire is worn.
It is not always possible to have a hat, which covers the exposed portions of the anatomy that are most vulnerable. Therefore, people have resorted to using a hand held sun shade or sun shield devices to accomplish this task. One such device is a combined fan and sun shade shown in U.S. Pat. No. 946,078 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,611.
A number of fan like devices could be used for this same purposes. Illustrative of such fans are U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,648; 2,122,901; and 2,417,194; Re 22,796 as well as Design Patents 202,603; 247,580; 266,385; and 347,726.